Guardian Angel
by Sammy Kokoro
Summary: Yuri is always watching over the village of Domremy. Suddenly he is asked to watch after Gepetto's granddaughter, Mitusko OC. What kinds of adventures awaits the two? Still in progress, will update soon. Please R&R. YuriXOC
1. A Favor

All was quiet. The birds were still asleep, waiting for the morning sun to rise. A cool, early morning breeze slightly blew the tall grass in the hills above the small village of Domremy.

Crimson orbs slowly opened to the sun's early, beautiful rays of light. A masculine hand reached up and brushed the messy, auburn brown locks out of the shinko eyes of the guardian. He sighed deeply as he sat up and stretched his long, muscular arms. A yawn escaped his beautifully curved lips as he leaned back on his outstretched arms and overlooked the small village of Domremy, as the early morning sun's rays, brightened the village as if it had just awakened from an eternal slumber.

Another sigh escaped as he stood and once again overlooked the village, keeping an eye out for any danger that may approach. He tensed, seeing a blur of white in his peripheral vision. He turned to examined the blur, smiling.

"….Hey boy..." He laughed, bending down and petting the white wolf guardian, Blanca.

Blanca growled playfully, and pulled on his sleeve.

"What's wrong boy?" He asked; worry filling his crimson orbs, as he looked back to the village.

Blanca let go of his grip and barked.

Confusion swept over his face. He didn't understand what Blanca was trying to tell him, nothing seemed to be wrong at the village.

"Yuri!" An older, more sophisticated voice called up the hillside.

Yuri turned to looked down the grassy plains. An old, rugged looking man walking with a cane slowly made his way up the hill. Yuri smiled, crossing his muscular arms, his veins twitching at the movement. He sighed inwardly, walking down the hill.

"What is it now, old man?" Yuri asked, smirking slightly, as he approached the man.

The man cleared his throat, taken aback by the comment. "Gepetto would be nice. I'm not old!" He smiled, from under his black top hat. "I have a favor to ask of you, Yuri…."

Yuri yawned, stretching his arms up into the air. "What now? Errands to run? Monsters to fight? Bring it on…." He smiled, cracking his knuckles.

Gepetto smirked impishly. "Someone to guide."

Yuri froze. He turned to Gepetto with confusion in his expression. "Huh?"

Gepetto smiled gleefully at his expression, showing his rotting teeth. "My great-granddaughter, Mitsuko, is coming to Domremy. I would like you to give her a tour of the village. I would also like to ask you something else, but it can wait until after you show her around."

Yuri's beautiful crimson eyes widened at the name. _Mitsuko…._ He played with it, repeating it over and over again in his mind. "….Child of Light…" He mumbled, amazed, finally understanding the meaning.

Gepetto watched Yuri's expressions, wondering if he would accept or decline the favor. Yuri was not one to be close with people he barely knew, so he thought that maybe Yuri might decline. Gepetto closed his eyes, hoping he would accept, for he had something more important than simply guiding Mitsuko through the village, to ask of Yuri. They had stuff to plan, to take care of these hassles that were starting to hound the village. Gepetto sighed, as he heard Yuri clear his throat. He smiled up at him, encouraging him to accept.

Yuri's shinko eyes were looking away from Gepetto. He slowly blinked once and turned to the puppeteer. "….I accept…"


	2. The Meeting

The warm afternoon sunlight shone down onto the pathway, as Yuri and Blanca stood by the entrance to the village.

Gepetto had told Yuri to wait for Mitsuko there. His wolf companion accompanied him, along the task. Yuri turned to look down at Blanca and smiled. He knew Blanca would always be there by his side, helping him protect the village. Every time danger had threatened the people of the village, Blanca was right there next to him, fighting it off.

The cool breeze seemed to pick up speed, as the tall grass swayed faster, bending all different ways, threatening to break. The villagers started to rouse, doing their morning chores.

Yuri watched them closely, leaning against the gate, with his muscular arms crossed. They all lived normal lives with the same routine over and over again. Get up, do chores, eat, and sleep.

He closed his shinko eyes, sighing. _How long is this gonna take? He said she should be here by now…._He thought to himself, as the breeze played with this messy, auburn locks.

Blanca perked his white, furry ears upward and sat up tall, like a true full-blooded wolf. His black circles around his eyes were locked on a target just as his own glassy blue orbs. He barked once, and ran toward the entranceway.

Yuri opened his eyes, and watched as Blanca ran to the gate. He sighed, watching him stop, sit down, and pant heavily as a pair of feet approached him and a gentle, delicate hand petted his head. Yuri's crimson eyes wandered up the figure, as a gasp caught in his throat.

"Hey Blanca! I've missed you boy!" A feminine voice that rang like a bell filled the air.

Mitsuko. It had to be her. She was truly breath-taking. Her chestnut brown hair seemed to have rays of sunlight shine through with the blond highlights. Her crystalline topaz blue eyes glowed with extreme serenity as she looked upon Blanca. He blushed slightly looking upon her well-built figure and looked away, not showing any expression. He sighed silently and leaned forward, starting to walk towards her.

Mitsuko smiled at the white wolf. Her great-grandfather had found Blanca as a wolf cub, abandoned, after his parents were killed by soldiers. Blanca and she bonded almost instantly as children, when she had first visited Domremy, as a little girl. She sighed happily, petting her best friend.

Blanca licked her cheek, and she playfully pushed him away, laughing. She lifted her topaz blue orbs to the figure walking towards them and her breath caught in her throat. He was remarkably handsome. His messy auburn brown hair swayed with every step he took. His deep yet bright crimson orbs were locked on her own topaz blue eyes. She looked deep into his eyes, without truly realizing it, and found herself lost in its mystery. She slightly shook her head, feeling a little light-headed. She returned her gaze to him and found herself over-looking his muscular yet curvy figure and blushed. She quickly looked back at Blanca, trying to keep a straight face.

"Mitsuko?" His masculine voice sent shivers up her spine. He had a deep yet somewhat southern tone, which seemed like he would be a beautiful singer.

He swallowed hard. She was stunning up close and her smile was gorgeous. "Your great-grandfather, Gepetto, sent me to meet you here. My name is Yuri. And by the looks of it, you already know Blanca."

She smiled, sending shivers up his spine, as she pet Blanca one last time and stood. "When Gepetto visited my village, he found Blanca. I came back here with him, and we bounded instantly. He has been my best friend ever since, that I haven't seen in forever…" She smiled, kissing Blanca's white muzzle.

Yuri chuckled deep within his throat as Blanca stood and muzzled Mitsuko's leg. He whined slightly and sat back down, looking up at her. Yuri watched as Mitsuko petted his head once again.

"We'll play later, I promise." She smiled down at him, then returned her gaze back to Yuri. "I haven't been here in a long time. He must have missed me…"

Yuri cleared his throat, again caught by her beauty. "Would you like a tour of the village? Or would you like to see your great-grandfather first?" Yuri asked, trying to sound pleasant. _Why do I have to be the tour guide?_ He thought to himself, awaiting her answer.

"If you don't mind. I would like to speak with my great-grandfather. There is something he wrote me in his letter that I would like to discuss before I get myself situated here…." She explained, as worry filled her eyes.

Yuri smirked at her. He would play tour guide for now, at least she was cute. He turned and lead her up the streets of Domremy, heading for Gepetto's cottage.


End file.
